Top 10 Saddest Animal and Robot Deaths
Animal and Robots deaths make people cry. Saddest Animal Deaths in Movies Get those tissues ready, folks. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we’re counting down our picks for the top 10 saddest animal deaths in movies. For this list, we’re taking a look at the movie deaths of some of our favorite animal friends. These deaths are particularly traumatizing since we’d grown attached to some of these guys, and it’s kinda hard to mask a full-on hyperventilating sob session in a crowded theater. But, monsters and aliens need not apply. And it may be obvious but, SPOILER ALERT. #10: Hedwig - “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1” (2010) Lovely Snowy Owl Hedwig was Harry’s tried and true companion. Sure, she handled his mail, but she also was one of his closest friends, at least when it came to animals. And considering Harry was constantly under the threat of danger, we’re honestly kinda surprised she made it as far as she did. Still, being unceremoniously struck down by a Death Eater while trying to save her master is no way for an owl to go out – heroic as it may be. #9: Two Socks - “Dances with Wolves” (1990) If it weren’t for this awesome wolf buddy, Kevin Costner’s character would never have earned his nickname from the Sioux. Socks was just a cool wolf dude who liked to have a good time. So, after he sets out to follow his buddy Dunbar, we’re heartbroken when he’s mercilessly gunned down by U.S. Soldiers. And it’s not like they had to; they just wanted to kill Socks. Who would want to kill Socks? #8: Hooch - “Turner & Hooch” (1989) He’s sloppy and a little unkempt, but as far as dog buddies go, this slobbering canine is the best pal you could ask for. Even with his innocently destructive ways, this pooch endears himself to his neat freak partner-in-crime fighting and helps him with the ladies. But most important of all, Hooch is the witness to a crime, and for all his efforts he takes a bullet in the chest to save his pal. It’s just so unnecessarily sad. #7: Littlefoot’s Mother - “The Land Before Time” (1988) What better way to start a children’s film than with the death of the main character’s mother? It’s obviously worked to great dramatic effect in previous feature cartoons, but that doesn’t take the sting away. Maybe it’s because we visualize our own mothers, or maybe it’s because we’re capable of empathy. Whatever the case, the extinction of the dinosaurs doesn’t dampen the pain of Littlefoot’s mom being killed by a T-Rex. And her final words of motherly advice are the icing on the cake. #6: Marley - “Marley & Me” (2008) We know that dogs eventually reach that age when their bodies aren’t working the same and sometimes they have to be euthanized. We know that. But in no way did that prepare us for this loveable cur’s slow fade into expiration. It’s even harder to deal with given the fact that we spent the better part of the movie rooting for the energetic dog. Just when you think you have a grip on your emotions, we must say goodbye to Marley. #5: Sam - “I Am Legend” (2007) Being the probable last dog on Earth is about as bad as being the last human, but this loyal pooch took it all in stride. Dogs have a way of making everything seem like a good time, even post-apocalyptic desolation. That’s why when Sam gets bitten by one of the zombie dogs, it’s gut-wrenching in the worst way. She’d survived for so long with her human friend only to have to be put down, leaving him all alone. #4: Artax - “The NeverEnding Story” (1984) This trusty steed did the one thing he wasn’t supposed to: he gave into sadness. Artax joins his beloved master on a quest through a magical literary fantasyland; but while Atreyu is sheltered from the effects of the Swamp of Sadness, Artax is not. We didn’t even know horses were emotive enough to drown in a pit of despair, but we’ve been wrong before. It’s actually devastatingly sad, particularly with Atreyu attempting to save him from the swamp’s murky depths. It’s an image we’d rather forget. #3: Bambi’s Mom - “Bambi” (1942) It was easy to love Bambi’s mom: she was one of her son’s best friends, guiding him and teaching him how to one day be the Great Prince of the Forest. She was nurturing, and caring, and sweet. And then she was dead. A hunter took her out with a bullet, and nothing was ever the same. Sure, the hunter could’ve been trying to feed his family and the circle of life and whatnot. But that and the fact that this death occurs off-screen makes it no less heartbreaking. #2: Old Yeller - “Old Yeller” (1957) He was just an old hound that liked snatching meat and helping with chores. And he managed to ingratiate his way into the hearts of a simple country family. He even makes a remarkable bond with the family’s oldest son, Travis, becoming his constant companion. It’s not until Yeller gets bitten by a rabid wolf while protecting his owners that things take a turn for the worse. When Travis decides to shoot Yeller himself, it actually gets pretty dark and emotionally scarring. Before we honor our top pick, here are a few honorable mentions: * Hachi “Hachi: A Dog’s Tale” (2009) * Charlotte A. Cavatica “Charlotte’s Web” (2006) * Skip “My Dog Skip” (2000) * Old Dan & Little Ann “Where the Red Fern Grows” (1974) #1: Mufasa - “The Lion King” (1994) It’s not even reasonable how sad this character’s death was. After being set up by his jealous and villainous brother Scar, the reigning Lion King is trampled to death by a herd of stampeding wildebeest. His young son, Simba, finds his lifeless body in one of the most gut-wrenching scenes from our childhoods. It’s a one-two punch of distress that seems pretty cruel for a family film, especially after Uncle Scar blames the whole thing on the young cub. Just try to remember: Hakuna Matata. Do you agree with our list? What do you think was the saddest animal death on film? For more entertaining Top 10s published every day, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Saddest Robot Deaths Just because they’re not human doesn’t mean you won’t cry. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we’re counting down our picks for the top 10 saddest robot deaths in movies and TV. For this list, we’re looking at any robot death, whether big or small screen, as long as it had us sobbing uncontrollably. We’re still counting them if they came back to life later on, or managed to reboot. Prepare your emotional chips people, and as you might expect, there are spoilers ahead so SPOILER ALERT! #10: Lieutenant Commander Data - “Star Trek: Nemesis” (2002) He may’ve been a machine, but to the crew and fan base, Data was definitely more human than not – as was his daughter Lal, whose TV death was also heartbreaking. On the big screen, during the climax between Picard and his twisted clone Shinzon, Data arrives in the nick of time and teleports his Captain to safety. He then destroys the ship, and himself along with it. Sad as that may be, it’s hinted that Data successfully uploaded his memories into his older and less advanced brother prior to his death, so he’s not gone forever. #9: K-9 - “Doctor Who” (1963-89; 2005-) This particular episode of the enduring sci-fi series saw the 10th iteration of the Time Lord go undercover at a school to expose a suspected plot. While on the case, he’s reunited with his former companion Sarah-Jane Smith, and the ever-faithful robot hound K-9. While fleeing the bad-guy Krillitanes, the brave machine manages to ignite an alien oil that sends the school and himself up in flames, sacrificing himself for the good of his friends. Not to worry though, before parting with Sarah-Jane again, the Doctor manages to rebuild him, good as new. #8: Dinobot - “Beast Wars: Transformers” (1996-99) If there was one transformer you could never get a read on, it was this turncoat warrior. Dinobot swapped sides so many times you weren’t sure he could ever be trusted. However, his one defining feature was his deep-rooted sense of honor. This ended up costing him his spark when he was forced to take a one-man stand against all of the Predacons to protect the future of mankind. In the end, he died a hero by using his warrior skills and resourcefulness to win the day, despite the great personal cost. Come on, y’know his final words make you tear up. #7: Andrew Martin - “Bicentennial Man” (1999) Out of all the robots that wished they could be human, this is the one that actually succeeded. Starting off as nothing more than a servant, Andrew Martin pursues the dream of becoming an independent and sentient being. Over the years he manages to become more and more human until he reaches the age of 200, and dies naturally of old age with his human wife beside him. It’s a death that’s both saddening and heartwarming at the same time. #6: Roy Batty - “Blade Runner” (1982) It’s surprising that the antagonist of a film could also have the most emotional and saddest death scene. As the leader of a group of runaway replicants, Roy Batty does everything he can to try to prolong his short life, only to fail at every turn. After being hunted down and finally caught by Harrison Ford, Roy’s life draws to a close; but not before he’s able to deliver a chilling speech about how death claims everything. #5: Number 5 - “Short Circuit 2” (1988) He just wanted to be alive. A naïve and excitable robot, Number 5, also known as Johnny 5, is catapulted around New York in this sequel, and gets himself into all sorts of trouble. That includes getting violently beaten down by a group of nasty thieves. However, Johnny’s saddest moment comes near the end, when he expends almost all of his remaining energy to stop the bad guys and save his friends. Luckily, Johnny’s defibrillated before his battery-backed memory failed completely. Still won’t help the mental scarring though. #4: WALL-E - “WALL-E” (2008) Everyone falls in love with WALL-E almost instantly. His innocent nature and desire to protect his robotic love interest Eve is a story you can get invested in. That’s what made it all the more mortifying when this happened. Of course, Pixar wasn’t done tugging at our heartstrings just yet: after Eve managed to repair him, WALL-E seemingly lost his individuality, becoming nothing more than a mindless drone – ironically the exact same fate Johnny 5 narrowly avoided! We’re pretty sure if he hadn’t come back from this, then there woulda been riots. #3: Optimus Prime - “The Transformers: The Movie” (1986) No one was prepared for this one, especially not a bunch of 10-year-old boys. After taking on Megatron in a final gunfight, the valiant leader of the Autobots is taken down, and for once he actually doesn’t make a heroic comeback. After passing on the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus says a final farewell to his comrades before rusting away. Kudos to the writers for having the guts to kill off the mascot of the franchise. #2: T-800 - “Terminator 2: Judgment Day” (1991) He said he’d be back, though judging by this scene, that looked doubtful. After saving Sarah and John Connor from the seemingly invincible T-1000, the T-800 decides to martyr itself so its components cannot be used to create the artificial intelligence system, Skynet. The last we see of Arnie’s iconic character is a thumbs up as he’s consumed by molten steel. We think Sarah Connor sums up his sacrifice best. Before our favorite mechanical companion kicks the bucket, here are a few honorable mentions: * Drone 3 / Louie-“Silent Running” (1972) * The Robot-“Castle in the Sky” (1986) * HAL 9000-“2001: A Space Odyssey” (1968) #1: The Iron Giant - “The Iron Giant” (1999) No other robot death managed to make us cry quite like this one. After crash-landing on earth, this massive sentient machine forgets his past as a tool of death and destruction and befriends a young boy who teaches him the value of friendship and choice. In the end, he ultimately chooses humanity over his programming, and sacrifices himself for his friend. Admit it; you still get teary eyed when you watch this. Do you agree with our list? What robot death made you well up? With new videos published every day, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com! Videos Category:Top 10 lists